


Un salto de fe

by RocioWrites



Category: Farsantes
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 20:05:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11470728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RocioWrites/pseuds/RocioWrites
Summary: Y están ahí, a un paso, a menos de eso.





	Un salto de fe

**Author's Note:**

> Angsty angst y final inconcluso para un fandom pequeño y que ya nadie recuerda. Solamente lo encontré y ya que quiero nuclear todos mis fics en AO3, acá estamos.

Es una rutina viciosa la que tienen, aunque casi no se nota. A lo lejos, viendo desprevenido, todo parece normal ahí. Pero para ellos dos no lo es. Es una especie de adicción que los arroja cada día más hacia la incertidumbre fantástica de perseguir un sueño imposible. Y es un hábito ya, chocarse las miradas y sonreírse cómplices de un crimen que aún no han cometido. Que esperan cometer, quizás.

Porque no pueden resistirse, hay una gravedad mágica que los atrae irremediablemente. Y es el perfume de Guillermo, o los trajes ajustados de Pedro. O es un poco de todo. Los cigarrillos y las conversaciones que nunca son concretas ya que jamás se dice la verdad en esas charlas. Pero ellos sonríen igual, ellos dos se prestan a esta farsa de ser socios nada más y se buscan. Juegan al tira y afloja, siempre tanteando el terreno con miedo mortal a avanzar. Aunque, no obstante a eso, a veces quieren inmolarse - no mentir más suena bien, de vez en cuando.

Y están ahí, a un paso, a menos de eso. Y no se mueven. Tratan de alcanzarse, roces inocentes y no tanto. Jugar a ver qué tanto se puede avanzar en terreno ajeno sin avanzar realmente.

Es un juego, es una rutina. Es algo que están perfeccionando, que duele y sana al mismo tiempo. Están atrapados en ese magnetismo invisible que los atrae y les impide separase por demasiado tiempo. Lo disfrutan, aunque a veces parezca que les falta el oxígeno si no consiguen el veneno que los labios del otro seguramente poseen.

*

El portazo resonó por toda la casa, intensificando su jaqueca. El piso estaba frío, pero no podía invocar la fuerza necesaria para levantarse de ahí. Las luces de la casa parecían demasiado brillantes, como una ironía barata.

_ —No puedo hacer esto, Pedro. Yo no sirvo para esposa de repisa, para que me presumas con tus colegas. ¡Yo quiero a mi novio! ¡Al tipo que eras antes de conocer a Guillermo! _

_ —Soy el mismo, Camila, por Dios. ¡Deja de alucinar, deja de estar celosa de mi socio! _

_ —No estoy celosa de tu socio, ¡estoy harta de Guillermo que gobierna tu vida desde que empezaste a trabajar ahí! _

Su celular empezó a vibrar contra la madera de la mesa de luz, donde el aparato había quedado olvidado antes de empezar la pelea. Él sabía quién era, que lo estaban esperando en el estudio. Sin embargo, estaba aletargado, como si le hubieran robado alguna parte fundamental de su ser.

No se movió para nada.


End file.
